The present invention relates to devices for shuffling playing cards for facilitating the play of casino wagering games. More particularly, an electronically controlled card shuffling apparatus includes a card input unit for receipt of an unshuffled stack of playing cards, a card ejection unit, a card separation and delivery unit and a collector unit for receipt of shuffled cards.
Automatic card shuffling machines were first introduced by casinos approximately ten years ago. Since then, the machines have, for all intents and purposes, replaced manual card shuffling. To date, most automatic shuffling machines have been adapted to shuffle one or more decks of standard playing cards for use in the game of blackjack. However, as the popularity of legalized gambling has increased, so too has the demand for new table games utilizing standard playing cards. As a result, automatic shuffling machines have been designed to now automatically xe2x80x9cdealxe2x80x9d hands of cards once the cards have been sufficiently rearranged.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,411 (xe2x80x9cthe ""411 Patentxe2x80x9d) to Breeding and assigned to Shuffle Master, Inc., describes an automatic shuffling and dealing machine. The ""411 Patent describes an automatic method of interleaving cards as traditionally done in a manual fashion. Once interleaved, the entire stack of shuffled cards is positioned above a roller that removes and expels a predetermined number of cards from the bottom of the stack to a card shoe. Once the predetermined number of expelled cards are removed from the shoe by a dealer, a second set of cards is removed and expelled. This is repeated until the dealer has dealt each player his or her cards and has instructed (e.g. pressed a button on the shuffler) the shuffling machine to expel the remaining cards of the stack.
The ""411 Patent and related shufflers, having a dealing means, suffer from the same shortcomingsxe2x80x94slowness, misdeals and failure. However, the machines currently marketed are still favored over manual card shuffling. On the other hand, since casino revenue is directly proportional to the number of plays of each wagering game on its floor, casinos desire and, in fact, demand that automatic card shufflers work quickly, reliably and efficiently.
Accordingly, the present invention utilizes a proprietary random card ejection technique in combination with a novel card separation and delivery unit to overcome the aforementioned shortcomings. The present invention uses random ejection technology to dispense individual cards from a card input unit to a card separation and delivery unit of the shuffler. A card stop arm and floating gate control the number of ejected cards that may, at any one time, travel to the card separation and delivery unit. The ejected cards are then separated by a feed roller system which propels the cards to a collection unit. Once a predetermined number of cards are propelled to the collection unit, additional cards are ejected from the card input unit. A shuffler processing unit in communication with internal sensors controls the operation of the shuffler.
An audio system is adapted to communicate internal shuffler problems and shuffler instructions to an operator. Preferably, the audio system is controlled by the shuffler processing unit in communication with a second local processing unit.
While the objects of the present invention are too numerous to list, several objects are listed herein for reference.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a reliable and quick card shuffler for poker style card games.
Another object of the present invention is to provide operators with audio outputs of the shuffler""s status during use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide operators with audio outputs of shuffler instructions during shuffler use.
Another object of the present invention is to utilize random ejection technology in a shuffler having a means for delivering card hands.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shuffler having a card delivery means that infrequently, if ever, misdeals (e.g. deal four cards instead of three) or jams.
Another object of the present invention is to decrease the time wasted between deals of any card-based table game.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shuffler eliminating the need to shuffle an entire deck of cards for each play of the underlying game.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shuffler having means for accepting and delivering cards of multiple sizes.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a shuffler that can deliver card hands of multiple size (e.g. card hands of two to seven cards).
Other objects will become evident as the present invention is described in detail below.
The objects of the present invention are achieved by a shuffler having a card input unit for receipt of unshuffled stacks of playing cards, a card ejection unit, a card separation and delivery unit, a delivery unit and a collection unit for receipt of shuffled cards.
The card input unit is positioned at the rear of the shuffler and adjacent to three card ejectors that randomly push single cards from the unshuffled stack of cards. The input unit is mounted on an output shaft of a linear stepper motor in communication with a shuffler microprocessor. The stepper motor randomly positions a tray of the card input unit with respect to the fixed card ejectors. Each ejector is then activated in a random order such that three cards are ejected from the deck. Once the three cards are ejected, the card input tray is randomly re-positioned, and the three ejectors are once again activated. This process continues until the necessary number of cards for two hands of the underlying game is ejected. The movement of the ejected cards is facilitated by ejection rollers and a downwardly inclined card-traveling surface leading to a collection point, where ejected cards stack behind a stop arm.
The partially rotatable stop arm is spring loaded such that a first end opposite the fixed rotatable end applies pressure in a downward direction onto the card-traveling surface having two parallel card separation belts. The arm is controlled by a motor and cam arrangement that acts to intermittently raise the first end of the stop arm to allow a predetermined number of cards to pass through to the card separation and delivery unit.
The card separation and delivery unit includes a separation belt system, separation rollers and a floating gate. The separation belt system is comprised of two parallel belts residing in a cut-out portion of the card-traveling surface. The separation rollers are above said belts and clutch the cards while the belts remove cards from the bottom of the stack one at time. A floating gate is supported by an elongated member having a first end joined to a first shaft supporting said separation rollers and a second end joined to a second more forward parallel shaft. The floating gate is spaced above the card-traveling surface just rear of the separation rollers and forward of the stop arm so as to prevent no more than 2 or 3 cards from fully passing under the stop arm thereby minimizing misdeals or card jams. A protrusion extending from a bottom portion of the floating gate head is spaced above the card-traveling surface a minimum distance equivalent to the thickness of several playing cards. The floating gate eliminates heretofore common jam and misdeal occurrences. In the unlikely event of a card jam or misdeal, the present shuffler is equipped with multiple internal sensors for detecting the same. Moreover, the sensors are preferably in communication with an audio output system which alerts the operator of the jam or misdeal. In addition, the audio system may be used to instruct an operator during use of the shuffler.
Once the cards are propelled forward by the separation belts, the cards encounter a set of feed rollers. The feed rollers spaced rear of the card collection unit act to feed individual cards into the collection unit. The rotational speed of the feed rollers is faster than the separation belts and rollers so that each card is spaced from the successive card prior to being fed to the collection unit one at a time. The space between the cards is detected by appropriately placed sensors such that the microprocessor stops cards from being fed to the collection unit when a first full hand (e.g. 3, 5, 7 cards) has been collected.
Sensors located in the card collection unit detect the presence of cards in the collection unit. It is from the card collection unit that the operator (e.g. dealer) of the particular card game takes the predetermined number of cards and gives them to a player. Once the cards are removed, sensor outputs cause the microprocessor to instruct the card separation and delivery unit to feed a second hand of cards and the ejector unit to eject another hand of cards. This is repeated until all players have the predetermined number of cards. Once all cards have been ejected and dealt, the operator presses a stop button to cease shuffler operation. Thereafter, once the card game is completed, all dealt cards are placed back on top of the stack of any remaining cards in the card input unit. When ready, the operator presses a go or shuffle button to begin the process for the next game.
Without random ejection technology it has been necessary to expel all cards and re-shuffle all cards for each game played. Therefore, to the delight of players and casinos, the random ejection technology and other features of the present invention dramatically speed up the play of all card games.